


Hobbit Fanart

by WitchsbrewCauldron3



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchsbrewCauldron3/pseuds/WitchsbrewCauldron3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of Hobbit fanart I drew, I'll represent them as part of my stories. Hope you'll like them. Enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Fem!Bilbo sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> There be more pictures on the way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Hobbit sketch. I did this picture with watercolour pencils and a gold marker pen, I even added acorn jewellery since acorns keep appearing in the films. ;)


	2. Belle Baggins character sketch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my character sketch of what My Fem!Bilbo looks like and what clothes she wears.

</body>  
<html>


	3. Chapter 1: The Disturber of the peace. (Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first scene of my story of The Hobbit, The Dragon and the Lonely Mountain. This picture was all done by watercolour pencils and a gold marker pen. What she's reading in her book? I thought maybe a Hobbit version of Pride and Prejudice perhaps.

</body>  
</html>


	4. Belle Baggins Portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a picture of Daniela Ashe-Denby as Margaret Hale from North and South with Richard Armitage as John Thorton.  
> I drew the portrait by pencil first and did the whole thing in watercolour paints. It took two days to make sure it's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be more paintings on the way along with chapter 4 of my story.


	5. Chapter 1: The Disturber of the peace. Gandalf's fireworks (Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene where Frodo asked Gandalf to show his magical fireworks and after a bit of a pause, suddenly both Frodo and Belle were surrounded by small but spectacular fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new sketches of the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the way.


	6. Belle Baggins in an Rivendell elven gown No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my future chapters; Belle will be wearing this gown while during her stay in Rivendell. I thought I start with a blue gown with silvery swirly pattern in her scene when she comes to dinner.
> 
> I wonder how Thorin will react when he see's her. ;) Find out in my future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Rivendell elven gown.


	7. Belle Baggins Rivendell Elven gown No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one of my future chapters, Belle Baggins wore this gown when she listened to Gnadalf and Lord Elrond conversation about Thorin and his family's madness.
> 
> The gowns colours green and yellow symbolizes the colours of her homeland of the Shire.
> 
> Look out for my future chapters. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second Rivendell gown.


	8. The Hobbit, The Dragon and the Lonely Mountain art cover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This my art work cover of my fanfic story. In the scene Belle Baggins is about to step out of her door of Bag End taking young Frodo by the hand and head out into the world. It sort of symbolizes of the leaving their house like leaving their past of their life in the Shire and out towards the future of their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this painting in watercolour paints; mixed with watercolour pencils and ink, gold and silver pens to add some details.
> 
> What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now until the next art work and the next chapter of my story. Until next time, ta-ra!


	9. Belle and Frodo off to Hobbiton Market.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the conversation with Gandalf about adventures; Belle Heads to the Market in Hobbiton with Frodo.  
> In the film Bilbo wore a turquoise coat, so for my Fem!Bilbo I changed it to a shawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this painting with watercolour paints, watercolour pencils and pens for details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be another one on the way, until next time Ta-ra!


	10. The Unexpected company comes to the door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I can only say; it is in very poor taste!” As she opened the door, with a frying pan in her hand up and ready, a bundle of eight dwarves tumbled over through the doorway and into a jumbled pile on the floor. Frodo and Belle were dumbfounded by these many dwarves that are having trouble untangling themselves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is from chapter two of The Hobbit, The Dragon and the Lonely Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'm still working on Chapter 8 so I'll let you know when I'm done, until next time. Ta-ra!


	11. Gandalf's Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my Mother's friends requested me to make a Hobbit themed watercolour painting, since she admired my other Hobbit themed paintings. She wanted the scene of the painting with Gandalf; so I thought of Gandalf's fireworks at the Shire's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time. Ta-ra!


	12. Fem!Bilbo: Belle Baggins in a Dwarven gown No.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagined Belle Baggins in an Dwarven Gown in the blue colour like Thorin Oakenshield's clothes. I can easily imagine Thorin would love the sight of her in his colours. This gown would be in one of my future chapters. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got other pics on the way, enjoy them please. Also I'm just working on my next chapter of my story, so it won't be long now.


End file.
